1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable lock structure, and more particularly to a lock having an outer shell, an inner shell, a lock core, a lock case, a lock cover and a foldable lock rod set. The foldable lock rod set is formed with a number of rods connected with each other so as to secure an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lock device, as shown in FIG. 6, comprises a lock head A, a lock case B, a base C, and a lock rod set D. The lock head A is located in the lock case B. The lock case B comprises an anti-dust cover B2 which is rotatable with respect to the base C. The lock rod set D comprises a connecting rod D1, a linking rod D2 and an inserting rod D3. The lock rod set D is pivotally connected to the lock case B in a rotatable manner. By inserting a legal key into a key hole of a lock core B1 to activate a shaft A1, a sliding block A2 and a latch A3. The latch A3 is linked to insert into a through hole D31 of the insertion rod D3 from a fourth slot C1 of the base C to secure the lock rod set D.